


"You Can't Do It!"

by simplyagreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyagreste/pseuds/simplyagreste
Summary: Adrien said he didn’t think Marinette was brave enough to kick him in the balls. So Marinette tried to prove him wrong. She kicked him in the balls. Now she doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh because Adrien is on the floor in pain.





	"You Can't Do It!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy that I am using A03. This is the first fanfiction that I posted on this website. I do have this one posted on my tumblr. (@ simplyagreste )

“You’re not brave enough to kick me in the balls! You couldn’t ground Hugo when he broke the vase, I had to do it. What makes you think you can do this?” Adrien exclaimed to me.

I huffed in annoyance. His cockiness was getting really annoying. Adrien might be my husband, but he was really fucking annoying. “Adri, I love you and all, but shut up! I’m not going to kick your balls.” I said, pushing him away.

Adrien came even closer to me and whispered in my ear, “Do it, I dare you. If you do it, I’ll do anything you want to expect for that one thing. And, if you don’t, I get to do that one thing with you.”

My eyes widened in fear. That one thing that Adrien wanted me to do was really, really weird. I have to kick his balls. I looked at Adrien, my eyes in slits. He was clearly amused by the whole thing. I had to do it. Especially when he was least expecting it.

“How much time do I have left, bubba?”

“You have one whole hour. From this time right now, 6:27 to 7:27. Gather your courage scaredy cat.” Adrien smiled.

“Save that for the akumas. At least I’m not an actual pussy cat.” I retorted.  
Adrien just smirked and walked away, going towards the direction of the den.

“Where are you going?” I asked, still seated on the couch.

“I’m going to check on the kids,”

“Why don’t I do it?” I got up from my seat and walked towards Adrien. Right now. I’m going to do it. Don’t look back Mari. No regrets!

“Aww, thanks, bam-bam.” Adrien turned around and walked to kiss my cheek.

This is it, Mari. I lifted my right leg and brought it up straight towards his lower region. I kicked him as hard as I could, and being Ladybug, that was really hard. Adrien’s eyes widened as he realized what I just did and from the pain.  
“OOF!” was all he could muster before he fell to the floor in pain. I smiled triumphantly knowing that I had won.

"You Adrien Agreste, you have to do whatever I want you to do!” I yelled. I boasted, even more, dancing around him. I stopped once I noticed that he wasn’t saying anything, which he always does.

“Adrien? Bubba, are you okay?” I knelt down in front of him, turning him to face me.

Adrien shook his head no, tears in his eyes. “Mari, that really fucking hurt.” Adrien’s lips quivered and more tears fell from his eyes and onto the living room floor.

“Hold on, babes. I’ll be right back and I will help you okay.” Adrien nodded once more before I ran off to find the kids. I needed their help. They could help their dad.  
-  
“Emma, get the ice from the freezer and put it in the ice bag. Give that bag to your dad. Hugo, get the extra pillows in the closet and give them to your father. Help him put them between his legs.” I clapped getting the kids to do their assigned tasks.

I stood and rushed over to lift Adrien onto the couch. At this point, Adrien was better than he was before, able to speak to me and the kids.

“Bam-bam, believe me, I am never going to doubt you ever again. And you win. I will do anything that you want me to do now. Well, except for anything sexual, kinda can’t use the man right now.”

I giggled at Adrien’s stupidity and kissed his cheek, “I know.”


End file.
